star wars: the clone wars part 1
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: In the Planet of Korraban a boy is found one who has been powerful enough to core the planet for 18 years until he is rescued by Master Windu and Jedi Knight Silver Snow rose if you read please enjoy
1. one strong with the force

Star wars: the clone wars part 1

Chapter 1: one strong with the force

On the planet of Coruscant stood the Jedi Temple above the old sith ruins from the old republic days. In the Jedi temple the council members could feel a shift in the force from a very far away planet one connected to the dark side of the force and everyone was trying to find out who to send until Master Mace Windu spoke "I will go as the dark side does not effect me as much as it would either of you but i will not go alone"that was when young Jedi knight Silver Snow- Rose stood tall and spoke "I will join you master I fear that one of us might not make it back alive and we need someone to inform the council if one of us is killed" Master Windu nodded to the brave young Knight and then Ahsoka Tano jumped in "I'll go too master" But before Ahsoka could finish her sentence Anakin Skywalker the chosen one and Ahsoka's master said "I don't think so snips Obi-Wan and i could use your help on Mandalore with keeping Duchess Satine safe from a rouge group called Death Watch" Ahsoka was not happy she wanted to join Silver and Master Windu since she was closely attached to Silver and Anakin Knew this and that was why he stepped in. Silver now staring Daggers at Anakin just mouthed to Ahsoka " Meet me My dorm 0700" and Ahsoka nodded and so the meeting was over with and Silver made his way to his dorm while Anakin and Ahsoka headed to theirs. In his dorm Silver was remembering when the battle of geonosis happened and when grand master Yoda allowed for the Jedi to love whom ever they liked and when he decided to tell Ahsoka that he loved her since he first laid eyes on her and he started kissing her when Anakin had just walked in and how the young master was angry and used the force to throw Silver from their shared Dorm and ordered Ahsoka to her own room. That was the day Silver started to hate Anakin he knew something was off with the man since he started seeing the chancellor on a regular basis for hours on end and he knew something wasn't right he could feel it.

When it finally hit 7:00 pm there was a knock at Silvers door and so the young knight moved from his couch and turned off his Holo tab and placed it on the table of his living quarters to answer the door. When he did finally open the door Ahsoka stood there and so Silver invited him in and when the door finally Closed Ahsoka and Silver were in a kiss that never wanted to end but eventually did so they could breathe. When they both sat down on the comfy couch Silver spoke to Ahsoka saying it would be best she go with Anakin as much as it hurt them both he Mentioned again that either master Windu or himself wouldn't return back alive and she understood and so Ahsoka stayed and watched a couple movies with her brave nutcase of a boyfriend She knew she shared him with some others but she was his queen his world and she knew it. After watching at least three movies Ahsoka returned to her dorm luckily Anakin was not in yet since he was off patrolling or whatever he usually did during his patrolling the city time.

The next Morning Silver met Master Windu at the hanger where they were taking a Ship to the planet Korriban the Sith planet. Meanwhile in Her own dorm Ahsoka was putting the finishing touches to her luggage that she would need for her trip with Anakin and Obi Wan she Missed Silver but so do all his other ladies like Master Luminara Unduli who like Ahsoka hoped he returned unharmed. When Ahsoka finished her packing she met Anakin and Obi Wan in the shared living quarters and it was Master Kenobi who always stroked his beard and said "Are we ready to go" Anakin said "yes" but he noticed his padawan said nothing so Anakin pulled Ahsoka to the side and asked " What's Wrong Snips?" concern on his face and in his voice "Ahsoka said she missed Silver already and Anakin was starting to get annoyed but he knew love he knew he was married and this was before the Jedi allowed Love to happen he was secretly married to Padme Amidala the once ruler of Naboo a beautiful planet now the senator for her home planet she was carrying Anakin's children even though he doesn't know it yet since she only found out today. Back in the hanger Obi wan Anakin and Ahsoka were aboard the twilight ready to take of and so Ahsoka decided to go to her bunk in the ship to rest.

Finally getting out of hyperspace Master Windu and Silver were nearing the planet that looked like it would implode and be completely gone soon so they both Had a bit of a rough landing and when they exited the millennium Eagle (Mace Windu's Ship) and started the look for that strong source of Power to the force. It had taken almost five days but when Mace Windu and Silver heared a cry for help from someone sounding no older than 18 years old Silver had ran towards the voice followed by Mace Windu and when they caught sight of a boy they noticed he looked like them a normal human boy but something was wrong and so Mace Windu asked "What is your name boy" in a nice tone and so the boy said "I don't Have one I have just escaped" Mace was a bit paranoid now a boy with no name had just escaped but from where and so Silver asked "Where did you escape from?" "The Core of this planet i was put there when i was just born to fuel this red rock i don't know who i am where i originally came from or anything but since there is no core anymore the planet will explode in just a day so you need to go" Mace just took his cloak of and wrapped it around the boy he and the young Knight had found and soon the boy just passed out cold from being the core of a planet for 18 years of his life and just escaping would tire you out so Mace Windu had rushed back to the ship carrying the boy while Silver ran closely behind. Once on the ship Mace had placed the boy in the spare bunk after helping put a small spare Jedi tunic uniform to help him get comfy and then he joined Silver in the cockpit and then just as the planet started to shake with raw power they had taken off and was making their way back to Coruscant.


	2. urgency on coruscant

Star wars: the clone wars part 1

Chapter 2: Urgency on Coruscant

After landing back on Coruscant after six days of being on Korruban Mace Windu and Silver had got the un named boy and got him to the medical bay he was still unconscious and he had no sign of breathing at all Mace kept his eyes on the boy as he placed him down on the medical bed so the Jedi Healers could try to help get the boy breathing and While Mace gave every detail about the boy the healer struggled since he had no name and so Silver spoke for the first time since landing back home "How about Nate it's short and simple and he might remember that" And so the boy was named Nate. After a while Mace and Silver went to debrief the council about what the power surge was and their discoveries and of the now named Nate. In the medical bay The Jedi Healer started to get Nate to breathe again but the boy still registered unconscious and this was worrying. In the council room everyone was shocked to see both Mace and Silver return alive and this made Master Luminara Unduli Happy and she knew Ahsoka would be happy too about Silver's return but when every master saw the looks on Mace and Silver's face and this meant trouble o r worry you could never tell with these too but it was Silver who started "On Korruban that power surge we felt well it was stronger there so we landed but the planet looked about ready to explode we had spent five days searching for the disturbance but on the day of the explosion we found a boy with no name and he told us he was placed at the planets core for 18 years he was fuelling the planet for 18 years but he escaped and when he passed out..." Since Silver ran out of breath talking Master Windu continued on from their "So i took my cloak off and wrapped the boy up and brought him here where Silver gave the name Nate" Master Yoda was concerned since he could feel a powerful force user in the building but the power was unstable and so Yoda spoke "Take me to him you will Try help i shall" and so Master Windu and Master Yoda left the chambers and Silver motioned for Luminara to follow him.

When Silver and Luminara finally reached his dorm he kissed her with passion the same amount of passion he does with Ahsoka who had arrived back two days ago and had no of Silvers return and Luminara was glad just so she could have this moment alone with Silver. Back in the medical bay Master Yoda, Mace Windu and Shaak Ti were all looking over the body of Nate to see if they could help with his power so he could finally awaken. After hours of trying Mace Windu and Yoda had left and Shaak Ti had decided to stay since she was one of the most relaxed Master on the council o she decided to stay and try to help calm the young boys mind. When Master Shaak Ti entered Nate's mind she saw nothing but darkness and being afraid of the one who place him in the core of the sith planet she also saw that he was only a new born baby when he was taken. When Shaak Ti finally came back to her senses she had tears in her eyes as she had just seen Nate's entire life inside his head in his mind and just before she left she placed a kiss upon the young boys lips and then left. After Shaak Ti kissed the boy and left he had suddenly woke up in shock no one was near him and he wasn't on Korruban and he was in strange clothing so he had left the medical bay and tried to find a way out. Upon leaving the medical bay Nate had accidentally bumped into Anakin Skywalker who said "Hey watch it" but when Nate said sorry Anakin forgave him and asked who Nate was and all Nate said was "I don't know i don't know where i am or why im here" Anakin asked where Nate was heading and so Nate said outside and so Anakin showed the boy the way out of the temple and then Nate had gone.

When Nate entered the main city area of Coruscant he looked fora dark ally way and hid there till it was dark. Back in the temple Yoda could feel that Nate had gone and left the temple and when the wise Jedi grand master told the council that Nate had gone Shaak Ti was in tears and so she told them that she had seen his whole life how he had been scared and unloved and then she mentioned the kiss she left upon the boys lips telling them she has a connection deeper to the boy who she felt she had known his whole life and so Yoda gave her the mission of looking for Nate before anything happened to him. When Nighttime had come Nate thought about leaving the ally way but he was stopped buy a group of bounty hunters and they were just taunting the boy before the leader of the group shot Nate in his leg that placed him on the floor in pain and so Nate howled in agonising pain that could be heared from far away. Shaak Ti had heared a scream of pain coming from the main city area of the planet and she was hoping it wasn't Nate and so she used the force to run as fast as she could to where the scream had come from. When Shaak Ti found the ally way she was shocked to see the bounty hunters all aiming their blasters at Nate but before any of them could fire Shaak Ti had used the force to lift the weapons out of their hands and crush them before sending the destructive bounty hunters away she rushed over tho Nate to see if he was ok but she could see the tears coming down his face the pain was unbearable and so Shaak Ti had done something Nate wasn't Expecting she kissed him in a romantic way and when Nate finally calmed down he said "Thank you" and then passed out and so Shaak Ti had carried the boy back to the temple and to the medical bay where he was placed in a bafter tank so his wounds would heal and she stayed until she got tired but she promised to come by in the morning.


End file.
